Apricorn Smith (class)
Apricorn Smith Capture Specialists all know the origin of the Poke Ball. Apricorns are fruit with reflective skins that served as the first modern Poke Balls. An Apricorn Smith utilizes his knowledge to make various Poke Balls at a much cheaper price then a Poke Mart would offer. With the access to all of the self made Poke Balls a Smith does, it’s much easier to catch many pokemon. Mechanic Apricorn Smith can change Apricorns, uncommon fruit found on trees, in to Poke Balls. Apricorn Smiths are handy with Apricorns and Berries, using natural fruit to make different fruit, and turning those into Poke Balls. Apricorn Smiths use tools to turn these fruit into Poke Balls, successfully. Others who try to emulate their talent usually do not succeed. When the Apricorn Smith later stores a Pokemon on a PC, the PC’s owner will usually replace the apricorn-made Poke Ball with a real, mechanical one free of charge. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Apricorn Smith Gifted Features 'Apricorn Ball' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Apricorn Effect: Roll 1d20, if your INT and DEX modifiers added to your roll exceeds 15 you may change any Apricorn into a basic Poke Ball. 'Ball Smith A' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: White, Green or Yellow Apricorn Effect: Roll 1d20, if your INT and DEX modifiers added to your roll exceeds 15 you may change a White Apricorn into a Fast Ball, a Green Apricorn into a Friend Ball or a Yellow Apricorn into a Moon Ball. Apricorn Smith Features 'Apricorn Shift' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Apricorns. Effect: Change the properties and name of any 2 Apricorns into a specific Apricorn of your choice by combining the two Apricorns into one. 'Ball Smith B' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith, successfully used Ball Smith A 2 times Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Red, Blue, Black or Pink Apricorn Effect: Roll 1d20, if your INT and DEX modifiers added to your roll exceeds 15 you may change a Red Apricorn into a Level Ball, a Blue Apricorn into a Lure Ball, a Black Apricorn into a Heavy Ball or a Pink Apricorn into a Love Ball. 'Ball Smith Y' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: White, Green or Yellow Apricorn Effect: Roll 1d20, if your INT and DEX modifiers added to your roll exceeds 15 you may change a White Apricorn into a Dive Ball, a Green Apricorn into a Dusk Ball or a Yellow Apricorn into a Quick Ball. 'Ball Smith Z' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith, Ball Smith B Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Red, Blue, Black or Pink Apricorn Effect: Roll 1d20, if your INT and DEX modifiers added to your roll exceeds 15 you may change a Red Apricorn into a Repeat Ball, a Blue Apricorn into a Net Ball, a Black Apricorn into a Timer Ball or a Pink Apricorn into a Heal Ball. 'Berry Morph' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith, Planter Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Berry Effect: Change the properties and name of any Berry into a specific Apricorn. To determine the Apricorn’s color, choose four different Apricorn colors and assign them to the numbers 1 through 4 and roll 1d4 to determine what the Berry is changed into. 'Berry Shift' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith, Berry Morph, 18 INT Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Berries. Effect: Change the properties and name of any 3 Berries of the same tier into a random Berry from the next highest tier or any 3 Berries of the same tier into a specific Berry from the same tier or lower by combining the three berries into one. To determine the tier of Berries, refer to the following chart. When combining three to make a random berry, the GM will determine the Berry made. 1st Tier: Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, Aspear, Leppa, Oran, Persim, Lum, Sitrus, Figy, Wiki, Mago, Aguav, Iapapa, Razz, Occa, Passho, Wacan, Rindo, Yache, Chople, Kebia, Shuca, Coba, Payapa, Tanga, Charti, Kasib, Haban, Coulbur, Babiri, Chilan 2nd Tier: Bluk, Nanab, Wepear, Pinap, Pomeg, Kelpsy, Qualot, Hondeew, Grepa, Tamato, Cornn, Magost, Rabuta, Nomel, Spelon, Pamtre, 3rd Tier: Watmel, Durin, Belue, Liechi, Ganlon, Salac, Petava, Apicot, Lansat, Starf, Enigma, Micle, Cutsap, Jaboca, Rowap 'Moon Ball Mod' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Moon Ball Effect: Roll 1d20, if your INT and DEX modifiers added to your roll exceeds 15 you may change the Moon Ball into a Fire Ball, Water Ball, Thunder Ball, Leaf Ball, Sun Ball, Shiny Ball, Dusk Ball or Dawn Ball. The properties of these unique balls are identical to the Moon Ball, but when reading the Moon Ball’s properties, replace all instances of the word “Moon” with whatever Poke Ball’s name you pick. 'Net Ball Mod' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Net Ball Effect: Roll 1d20, if your INT and DEX modifiers added to your roll exceeds 15 you may change the Net Ball into a Earth Ball, Haunt Ball, Solid Ball, Heat Ball, Mystic Ball, Air Ball or Mold Ball. The properties of these unique balls are identical to the Net Ball, but instead of Bug and Water types like the Net Ball The following Poke Balls correspond to the following types. Earth Ball; Grass and Ground; Haunt Ball, Dark and Ghost; Solid Ball, Rock and Steel; Heat Ball, Electric and Fire; Mystic Ball, Dragon and Psychic; Air Ball, Flying and Ice; Mold Ball, Poison and Fighting 'Planter' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith, Planter Add-On (1250) Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Berry Effect: Plant a Berry into the Planter Extension, roll 1d4 and add 3. The berry plant will produce Berries in that many days. Once ready to pick, roll 1d4 to determine how many Berries grow. You may plant up to 4 Berries in your planter. You may not plant a fifth Berry until you harvest Berries and make room for it. 'Save Ball' Prerequisites: Apricorn Smith, 20 INT Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: A felled wild pokemon Effect: Combine a White Apricorn, Red Apricorn, Blue Apricorn, Black Apricorn, Pink Apricorn, Green Apricron and a Yellow Apricorn to make a Save Ball. A Save Ball can capture a pokemon who was felled on the last turn of an encounter. It has no Capture Rate bonuses or penalties. Category:Capture Specialist Advanced Classes